Locked
by lovesPINKxx
Summary: After the untimely death of her parents, filled with guilt; Massie wants nothing more than to be alone. Keeping a door locked is hard; especially when so many want it open. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Locked**

After the untimely death of her parents, filled with guilt; Massie wants nothing more than to be alone. Keeping a door locked is hard; especially when so many want it open.

_In order to keep yourself safe from further harm, you have to lock everyone out, even those who are just trying to help._

Alicia Rivera: Is beyond ready for senior year, after three years of being co-captain of the cheerleading squad, she's finally getting her rightful place as head cheerleader. She has always dreamed of being number one, stepping out of Dylan Marvil's shadow. Dylan may be the alpha of Briarwood Academy, but she's now cheer captain and if she sticks it out long enough, she just might take Dylan's thrown. But when the unthinkable happens she finds herself turning to the silent new girl deemed an LBR as the only one for help.

Claire Lyons: A new year, a new Claire. After wasting her entire junior year dealing with make ups and break ups with Cam, she has finally decided to end it forever. Then out of the blue, her cousin who she hasn't seen since middle school. Now has live with her. Her parents only mentioned something happened to Massie over the summer and she's only living with them until senior year is over. They claim they know nothing else, but she has a feeling they know more especially after how suspicious they started acting since she moved in. When she introduced Massie to all her friends she noticed how unreadable Cam's face looked before he hurried off without explanation. She then makes it her mission to find out what really happened that summer.

Massie Block: The new girl with the heavy eyeliner and headphones constantly glued to her ears blocking out the cruel world around her. She wants nothing other than to leave. She was fine on her own, but now due to a hidden will; has to stick it out one year living with that spoilt brat bitchy cousin of hers. The only other family she's got. Trying to keep low profile and not communicate with anyone; she's only there for one thing and one thing only and it's not to make friends. Where she's headed its best not to have anything to tie you down, but staying under the radar is hard, especially in a place like Westchester. She's gotten the attention of all the guys, but won't even give them, or anyone for that matter one glance. People are getting desperate to know her story, and what's with that damn key around her neck; she always gets so worked up about when it slips into plain sight.

Josh Hotz: The hot quite guy, who is never seen without a camera hanging from his neck. He has a love for photography and has been in love with Claire since middle school, but she has always been with Cam. When he sees she finally ended it for good, he thinks he may have a chance. But when his mother makes him go out with the daughter of his father's lawyer, He finds that she isn't that same bitchy Cheerleader who poured grape soda all over his camera last year. He finds himself drawn to taking pictures of the mysterious new girl and that key surrounding her neck, feeling it has something important to do with why she has not spoken a word to anyone.

Cam Fisher: All his friends ever talk about is the new girl Massie Block and all their different theories on why she doesn't talk. He is so sick of that name, and doesn't understand why she just can't get over what happened and move on. He got over it. But when he sees how jealous Claire got when he gets paired with Massie for a project. He sees that it can work to his advantage. But when he finds out the real reason for Massie's unnaturally quite behaviour; it actually wasn't because of him and what they'd done. He finds himself wanting do everything he can to help for he is truly sorry for all the trouble he had caused her; after all it's his fault she's now in this mess.

Derrick Harrington: Most popular guy in school, currently dating Dylan, his life is perfect. But he finds himself getting sick of the popular lifestyle and Dylan's need to attend every single party; all he really wants is just a regular date at the movies. He comes across a girl engrossed in a book on the bus, he tries to talk to her, but she doesn't reply. She just moves her head to face the other way, and he notices a key necklace fly out as she moves, sensing this she quickly shuffles it back under her jacket. He asks her what's it to. She gets shocked at first and after he lets her know she doesn't have to tell him. She surprisingly smiles and grabs a purple pen out of her pocket and writes on his hand _figure it out yourself_. She then gets off and leaves a suddenly smitten new Derrick behind, desperate to figure it and her out.

**a/n: my new story :D and its offiacilly disclaimed, i own nothing. Heres what the story is about; So basicaly something terrible happened during the summer and now massie will speak to no one. I'm going for a Mosh friendship, and any ideas for parings, cassie or massington ? jolicia or closh** **? or anyother sugestions. and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**an; MERRY CHRISTMAS ! :D **

**sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but life is pretty hectic atm, so yeah and im in a rush right now, coz family and stuff dccoming. im going to phillpenes tomorw :D**

**so ill try to post up a chapter but it depends on the internet conect, if ive got any. reviews would be lovely :) and they will make me try**** hard as i can to updatw :D**

Chapter 1

An uneasy sensation was brewing throughout Massie about being in the Lyon's home without her parents. It felt cold and unfamiliar, but all at the same time welcoming, and that's what worried her most.

The house was brightly lit and decorated with exquisite amounts of color that gave it life. Living in a warm colorful place could make her become attached; which was the last thing she needed. She made a mental note to make her room black.

Unexpectedly Massie's room was completely diverse, and entirely white, a surprise considering the state of the rest of the house. It also was done exactly according to her likes, which sent shivers down her spine.

It made anxious knowing they knew bits and pieces about her. _What more had they known? What if knew what really happened that agonizing night?_ However, she assured herself there was no way they or anyone else could know. She and she alone only knew what happened and why, and for that guilt had eaten her up immensely. How many sleepless nights she'd spent crying reliving that night.

Tears once again were beginning to form in Massie's distressed amber eyes. She placed her small dainty hands on her neck and grasped the key hidden behind layers of clothing, enclosing it within her palm, exhaling she immediately felt better.

If only that key could solve all her problems, then she wouldn't be stuck here or even in this mess. And her parents would still be alive.

**:::**

The party seemed to be at the full blast by the time Dean pulled up at the Marvel estate. He parked the limo across from various other luxury cars belonging to different party guests blocking their usual spot, so she had to walk a fair bit.

The music was so loud that Alicia could feel the vibrations from the bass line under her four inch Louboutin heels.

She was dressed in a curve hugging ravishing turquoise Dior number that hit mid thigh. Her raven locks were curled to perfection in ringlets, which framed her heart face magnificently.

Alicia was dressed to impress, after all it was technically her party. It was just being thrown at Dylan's massive waterfall pool; it was in order to celebrate her as being the infamous Skye Hamilton's choice of captain.

So she was 10, maybe 30, okay 60 minutes late. She didn't mind it was called fashionably late for something, right? However, Dylan would probably be angry. So she began walking a little faster, it wasn't much considering she was wearing heels and adding the fact that she didn't run.

As she made her way to the back entrance where she figured everyone was, because surprisingly nobody was lurking around the front of the residence. A pair of strong muscular arms stopped her pulling her back and behind the garden hedge.

Glaring at the back of Chris's disheveled head of hair currently was sucking face with Claire, his ex girlfriend. Cam hastily downed an entire glass of beer, followed by another.

They'd been flirting for the past hour, and it was making him sick. Cam kept asking himself; where the fuck was Derrick? He was supposed to be keeping Claire busy, so she couldn't flirt with other guys. Apparently, Derrick had other priorities, like making out with Dylan. He was dead during soccer tomorrow.

So now here Cam was leering at Claire like an idiot. Wishing resentfully he could take back those days he'd forgotten her birthday and their anniversary, he should be the splashing and kissing her under the waterfall.

While considering the reason they broke up, he questioned why he even dated her in the first place. Claire was the kind of girl he conventionally kept away from, but in some twisted way she ended up being his first real girlfriend, he chose to blame Derrick. Everything seemed like Derricks fault nowadays.

He never figured out why, but he truly liked Claire.

Yet, it wasn't enough that he liked her. She wanted him to love her. So when Claire accused him of loving someone else, he couldn't believe her. She didn't get it. He doesn't even believe in love. It just didn't exist.

**:::**

"Hel-" Alicia tried screaming but was cut off when the person clamped a hand over her lips muffling her.

"Jeez Alicia It's only me." The figure said before extracting his hands, wiping the gloss off before laying them in his jean pockets.

Straightening up Alicia pressed the wrinkles out of her dress, and squinted up at him. She noticed familiar blonde hair, and those same puppy dog eyes. Mentally kicking herself she realized it was Derrick.

"What do you want?" she huffed, crossing her arms irritated.

"I- uh wanted to see you." He murmured not meeting her eyes, suddenly finding his new Vans fascinating.

"Derrick," she sighed gesturing between them "This has to stop."

"It's not like we've done anything," he groaned looking away "We were just hanging out."

"Yeah Derrick I know that," she paused, gathering courage to peer up at him. "But we both know if it continues something more will happen."

For a moment, he stood still unable to register the meaning of her words, then something flashed in his eyes, and he gave her an unfamiliar look.

"What if I want something to happen?" He whispered walking forward, and trapping her against the hedge.

Alicia took a sharp breath, gazing up into Derrick's warm caramel eyes. As one of his hands lifted to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes, he moved closer, his chest pressed against hers now.

He was looking directly into her eyes, and her heart started beating at a furious pace, one she'd never thought imaginable. She knew what he was going to do, and truth be told, she had every intention on letting Derrick kiss her. She had to admit, she was surprised when instead of his face coming closer to hers. It stopped two or three inches away from her lips.

"Don't stop," she whispered, her chocolate eyes were dark with lust.

He smirked and closed the distance between them brushing his lips against hers, softly at first, then with so much passion that she never wanted to break away. He placed one hand on her side, and she felt the other hand tangle through her hair. Her hands were roaming up and down his back and sides, tugging at his shirt, unable to decide where they wanted to be.

Something in the back of her mind screamed at her registering this was unethical. He was her best friend's boyfriend. He loved Dylan and Dylan loved him. And with that she pushed him off, ignoring the hurt looks in his eyes.

"I can't believe I did that! You have a girlfriend Derrick. You should have stopped me!" she yelled at him disappointed and more frustrated with the fact she enjoyed their kiss.

Minutes that felt like hours passed and Alicia gave up on waiting. She turned and made her way past the hedges and out of Dylan's large garden, heading to the party. Derrick followed behind her and pulling her hand he stopped her.

"I don't love Dylan. I love you."

That was all she needed, and she found herself jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately once again. Not at all caring how insensitive it was. All that mattered was he loved her, and she felt the same way.


End file.
